Abstract - Overall Core Brookhaven National Laboratory has developed a world-leading suite of experimental facilities for the life- science research community. Much of it is organized in the Center for Biomolecular Structure (CBMS), which has a focus on macromolecular crystallography (MX) and x-ray scattering, with a user program of imaging in biological materials: fluorescence imaging of metals, and full-field absorption and phase-contrast imaging on all materials. We exploit the unprecedentedly small, bright, and well-collimated x-ray beams of National Synchrotron Light Source II (NSLS-II) with experimental stations that provide the best possible crystal- diffraction and x-ray scattering data with high levels of automation. Our responsibility to the users is to enable hypothesis-driven research by having sufficient throughput to support high-volume systematic studies, and with the capability, through our assembly of diverse beamlines, to support multi-disciplinary work for complex investigations.